Walls
by ItGetsBetter11
Summary: This is kind of a Criminal Minds crossover. Quinn gets hurt on the job and ends up pushing the people she loves away.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

I groan as my back hits the wall behind me, but I was quick to straighten up and glare at my attacker.

'well it seems like you've got a backbone dear'

'fuck off' I spat to the man in front off me, 'do you seriously think you are going to get away with this I am a FBI agent, my partner will kill you' the man in front of me just grins, he runs a finger through his short blond hair and glares at me, his blue eyes shinning with hatred and I briefly wonder what has made him hate me so much, before he points the gun in my face.

'you see that is what I am hoping for, when your partner Santana gets here I am going to make her watch me kill you and then kill her'

'you lay one finger on her head and I will kill you' I growl at him, he laughs at this and before I can even protect myself he punches me in the face and then in the ribs, which makes me fall to my knees grunting in pain.

'I'm the one doing the talking here Agent Fabray, so I would be quite if I was you before I shoot you in the face' he holds the gun to my face to prove his point, he hits me around the face with the bottom of the gun which makes me fall on the ground on my side, he grabs the collar of my shirt yanking me off of the floor, he pushes me up against the wall and leans forward so his face is just inches away from mine, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

'now you will know to be quite won't you Agent' he growls in my face, he takes a step back and puts the gun in his holster and reaches for the knife in his other holster, I feel blood drip down my face and I send a silent prayer to God hoping that Santana finds me before I get killed.

I must have blacked out because the next time I wake up I am in a hospital bed, I turn my head and see Santana sat down sleeping on the chair next to my bed in what looks like the most uncomfortable position. I try and sit up but a shooting pain runs up and down my side and I groan on pain, this wakes her up and she imminently stands up and gently pushes on my shoulders making me lay back down.

'you need to be careful Quinn, you've just had the shit beat of you' she reaches for what looks like a remote and presses down on a bottom which makes my bed move in to the sitting position, I run my fingers through my short blond hair.

'what happened?' I ask quietly 'the last thing I remember is him reaching for a knife and then I must have blacked out because I can't remember anything' I hear San sigh quietly.

'he beat you pretty bad Quinn, the doctors said that if I would have got to you any later then you would have died, I was so God damn scared Q. I thought I was going to lose you' tears come to her eyes which she quickly wipes away. 'he stabbed you in the abdomen, just missing your major organs or arteries, you had a few broken ribs and he broke your nose' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'woah' I say quietly, this is the worse I've ever been beaten since joining the FBI, Santana interrupts my inner musings.

'you have got to be more careful Quinn, I can't lose you it would kill me' I grab her hand and bring it to my lips before entwining our fingers.

'I'm sorry babe, he just jumped me'

Me and Santana have been dating for about a year, we were partners turned lovers turned girlfriends. Even though dating other agents is against policy we managed to keep it a secret for about 4 months but then our team leader found out and after both of us promising that we wouldn't let it affect our jobs and we acted professionally around each other then we could still be partners and we made it work. We moved in together shortly after people at work found out and we were happier than ever, we both had a day off, which was very rare, so I decided to make us both a romantic meal in, so I left our apartment with the promise to San that I was only going to be about half an hour so I gave her a kiss good-bye and headed the supermarket but before I even got a few feet away from my apartment somebody grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, on instinct I went to bite the hand but they were wearing thick gloves so biting was useless, the person who had me was a lot bigger than me so I know fighting is useless he drags me into an abandoned building near my flat and proceeds to beat the crap out of me.

About 3 months later I am fully healed but I am yet to go back to work, the boss wants me to have more time off to get over what happened and even though I insist that I am fine both he and Santana say I have got to stay home for at least another month. I am currently sat on my couch, clad in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, watching re-runs of House that I have watched about 5 times but day time TV sucks so I just learn to live with it. Santana is at work, she isn't out on the field due to me being her partner and the fact she refuses to get a new one even though it would only be until I came back so she is stuck on desk duty but she says that it doesn't bother her because she would rather be stuck on desk duty doing paper work then be out on the field without me, I of course called her an idiot but gladly accepted the kiss she gave me after I said it, my phone rings next to me on the arm rest of the couch I reach over and answer it not bothering to look at the caller I.D.  
'hello?' I clear my throat so I don't sound as sleep deprived as I am, I haven't been sleeping well since my attack, I have flashbacks of what happened and nightmares of what could have happened, of course I don't tell Santana this because she would just worry and most likely send me to see a councillor and that is the last thing I want, but I am fairly confident that she knows anyway and is just waiting for me to tell her  
'you okay baby? You sound tired' of course San picks up on my sleep deprivation, I smile at the sound of concern in her voice.  
'I'm fine babe, I just miss you' I hear her sigh on the other end of then line, of course she doesn't believe me, it's not that I don't miss her she just knows that I am not telling her the full truth.  
'baby...please don't lie to me' she sounds desperate and I know that's how she feels, ever since the attack I have been closed off from her, I've let my walls come up and I know it's hurting her but I can't help it.  
'I don't want to have this conversation over the phone San, it can wait till you get home' I say even though we both know I won't tell her anything.  
'Okay, I'll be home in about an hour' we say our goodbyes and I hang up the phone.

She walks in about an hour and a half later carrying a bag of groceries, I smile at her but she doesn't return it so I follow her into the kitchen, I lean against the door frame and frown at her as she puts away the shopping.  
'is everything okay San?' I ask in a quite tone, she's got her back to me and I see her shoulders slump, she turns around quickly and I see unshed tears in her eyes.  
'no everything's not okay Quinn, you're pushing me away. I get that you went through something horrible but that doesn't mean you can push me away, let me be there for you baby' she is suddenly in front of me, she grabs my hands in hers.  
'it's not that easy San, you don't know what I've been through' I say barely above a whisper.  
'well then tell me' she says, her voice matching mine, she puts a finger under my chin so I'm looking at her, I take a step back from her letting her hands go.  
'I don't want to talk about it, there's nothing you can do. You can't change the past, you can't make the memories fade, the scars disappear, you can't help me Santana. So just leave it' I say raising my voice, I see anger flash in her eyes.  
'you think this is easy for me Quinn, you think that I want to see you in pain. All I want to do is help, it wouldn't hurt for you to talk to me, to let me cuddle you at night but you don't let me do that. Sometimes it's all right, sometimes you let me kiss you and it seems like everything is okay again but then there are other days when you won't even let me touch you and that hurts baby, I know it's not your fault but that doesn't make it hurt any less' I can see that she's trying not to shout at me and I can see that she is also trying to hold back tears but I can't help but get angry.  
'I. Don't. Want. To. Talk' I make sure to express each word, I hear her sigh but she nods anyway, I walk out of the kitchen and into our bedroom, I shut the door and slide down it, I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my knees, I hear her walk up to the door she knocks on it gently but I don't answer her.  
'I love you Quinn, just remember that' I hear her walk away and the front door open and close and I can't help but think to myself that I have just ruined everything because the love of my life has just walked out and I don't know if she is coming back, I finally let the tears escape as I break down against the bedroom door the last thought that I have before I slip into a dreamless and restless sleep is that I wish Santana was here to hold me while I cried.


End file.
